gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (CW)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars zu erreichen. Hauptmissionen * Yu Jian „25px“ Onkel Kenny * Pursuit Farce * Under the Gun * Payback * The Wheelman * Tricks of the Triad * Natural Burn Killer * Recruitment Drive * Carpe „Dime“ * Store Wars * Copter Carnage * Kenny strikes back * Missed the Boat? * Rat Race „25px“ Chan Jaoming * Pimp his Ride * Whack the Racers * Parking Pickle (nur PSP-Version) * Jackin’ Chan * Raw Deal * Sources (nur PSP-Version) * Sa-Boat-Age * Counterfeit Gangster * Slaying with Fire * Clear the Pier Melanie Mallard * Dock’u’Mental (nur PSP-Version) * Factory Fun (nur PSP-Version) „25px“ Zhou Ming * Stealing the Show * Flatliner * Bomb Disposal * Driven to Destruction * Cash & Burn * Dragon Haul Z * The Fandom Menace * So Near, Yet Sonar * Hit from the Tong „25px“ Wade Heston * The Tow Job * The Tail Bagging the Dogs * Weapon of Mass Distraction * Street of Rage * Operation Northwood * Torpedo Run * Scrambled * Evidence Dash * Wi-Find * Salt in the Wound „25px“ Hsin Jaoming * Trail Blazer * The Offshore Offload * One Shot, one Kill * By Myriads of Swords * A Shadow of Doubt * Friend or Foe? * Arms out of Harm’s Way * The Wages of Hsin * A rude Awakening „25px“ Lester Leroc * Double Trouble * Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! * Convoy Conflict * See No Evil „25px“ Rudy D’Avanzo * Grave Situation * Steal the Wheels * The World’s a Stooge * Oversights Missionen von Zufallscharakteren Begegne acht Zufallscharakteren und erledige 14 Missionen für sie. * Alonso de la Beechwood * Cherie * Giorgio (zwei Missionen) * Guy * Marcy (zwei Missionen) * Selma (zwei Missionen) * Tommy (zwei Missionen) * Wilhelm (drei Missionen) Klassische Nebenmissionen Bürgerwehr Bringe in fünf Wellen die gesuchten Verbrecher zu 100 Prozent zur Strecke (nur Goldmedaille) Feuerwehrmann Erledige zehn Einsätze (Goldmedaille) Sanitäter Rette in fünf Wellen die notleidenden Patienten zu 100 Prozent (nur Goldmedaille) Taxifahrer Erledige 15 Fahrten am Stück (Goldmedaille) Weitere Nebenmissionen HoboTron Versuche, die brutalen Angriffe einer Horde Obdachloser zu überleben, und erreiche 1.400 Punkte (Goldmedaille) Lagerhausüberfall Töte die Wachen und stiehl den Drogen-Van aus dem Lager Liberty City Gun Club Absolviere alle Waffengattungen (mindestens Bronzemedaille) * Pistole * Maschinenpistole * Schrotflinte * Granate * Präzisionsgewehr Mehrlieferung Alpha-Mail-Lieferung Hole am Stück fünf Drogenpäckchen ab und liefere sie danach aus (Goldmedaille) Liberty-State-Lieferung Hole am Stück fünf Drogenpäckchen ab und liefere sie danach aus (Goldmedaille) Nudellieferant Nudellieferant – Dukes Beliefere 15 Kunden am Stück (Goldmedaille) Nudellieferant – Algonquin Beliefere 13 Kunden am Stück (Goldmedaille) Tätowierstudio Stich für eine Goldmedaille in der vorgegebenen Zeit 20 Tattoos Straßenrennen (mindestens Bronzemedaille) Hi-Way Tire Tourney * Broker Open * Dukes Dynamo * Schottler Sweep S&M Grand Slam * Bohan Classic * Bohan Rally Transfender Invitational * Algonquin Auto-trial * Middle Park Motivator * Star Junction Circuit Checkpoint-Zeitrennen (mindestens Bronzemedaille) * Beach Blitz * Bohan Snake * East Side Escapade * Fast Tracks (wird in der Statistik nicht als Zeitrennen gezählt) * Graveyard Groove * Midtown Mayhem * Monument Mania * Loose Exchange Zeitrennen mit mehreren Runden (mindestens Bronzemedaille) * Boulevard Boogie TT (vier Strecken) * Dukes Dust Up TT (drei Strecken) * Go-Kar-TT (vier Strecken) * Patriot Park TT (vier Strecken) * Wetscapade TT (vier Strecken) Sammelbares Belohnungen/Erfolge Erhalte acht Belohnungen für erfolgreiche Arbeit * Diamantene Pillendose * Edelstein-Bong * Edelsteinbesetzter Schlüssel zur Stadt * Güldenes Fernglas * Hölzerner Löffel * Platin-Spritze * Silberner Tresor * Titan-Aktenkoffer Drogendealer Finde 80 Drogendealer Löwenstatuen Finde und besitze zwei Löwenstatuen Monsterstunts Finde und absolviere 30 Monsterstunts Spezialaufträge (mindestens Bronzemedaille) Finde und absolviere 35 Amokläufe Überwachungskameras Finde und zerstöre 100 Überwachungskameras Verstecke Erwerbe bzw. besitze 21 Speicherhäuser Trivia * In der iOS-Fassung des Spiels erreicht der Spieler 101,34 Prozent, wenn er alle Aufgaben erledigt hat. en:100% Completion in GTA Chinatown Wars es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ru:100% прохождение GTA Chinatown Wars Kategorie:Checklisten